Olney Powerworks
|terminal =Olney Powerworks terminal entries }} Olney Powerworks is an old power plant accessible through the Olney sewers, added to Fallout 3 in the Broken Steel add-on. The player character is sent here in order to find a Tesla coil during the Shock Value quest. Background The powerworks was owned by PPE before the Great War and was presumably the site of Olney's main power supply as well as an experimental testing ground for unorthodox power sources as evidenced by the presence of a Tesla coil. Layout After going through the Old Olney S. Wilson Building, head up the stairs. The left hallway has a door connected to a very-hard locked terminal which leads directly to the small lab that houses the Tesla coil. The right path leads into a generator room guarded by sentry bots and connects to a storage area with a workbench. Up another flight of stairs is a hard-locked door that opens to a short hallway with six radiation emitters. The hallway leads to a room filled with transformers of arcing electricity. Through another hard-locked door is an orange lit hallway with computer servers lining the walls. To the left is a blast door guarded by automated turrets and to the right is the door that leads to the main laboratory and the Tesla coil. There are other small rooms are on the side of the main room that were presumably for conducting electrical experiments. A doorway leads downstairs to where the Tesla coil can be retrieved. In the same hallway, there is ladder which leads back up to Old Olney. Notable loot * Tesla coil - Inside the central reactor. * Alien power cell - Three sets of 12 can be found on the bottom floor in the area just before the Tesla coil. One on the stove, one on the table next to the stove and one on the table with the glowing plasma ball. ** Additionally, a variable amount of alien power cells (20, give or take without the Scrounger perk) can be found in two ammunition boxes in a small room at the end of the orange lit computer server room. The ammo boxes are located in the nook above the two Mark IV turrets on either side. Notes * The door that requires a key and has a nearby locked terminal (requires a Science skill of 100) is merely part of a shortcut through the building. It does not contain any loot. * Next to the Mark VI turrets with the ammunition boxes containing the power cells, are tiny alien spaceship playground models with arrows on the side of their stands pointing upward. * There are 36 Metro tickets stacked in a pyramid with an 8-ball on top located in the lower right portion of the map. * In the bottom center of the map, past a corridor, a garden gnome and a teddy bear have been posed playing chess with milk bottles and beer bottles as chess pieces. The gnome has a cigarette in its mouth, and a micro-sized "smoke" graphic is placed at the end. * A second smoking gnome can be found in the room with the fail-safe computer. * A series of hard-difficulty terminals can be used to disable the sentry bots found throughout the building and also to vent radiation from a contaminated corridor. ** Strangely, after using the aforementioned terminals to turn a pair of turrets non-hostile, any followers may consider them still to be hostile and attack them. * The emergency exit ladder near the Tesla coil leads to a manhole just north of Old Olney and northeast of Vault 92. Examining the outside of the manhole before having exited through it will show "Requires Key", but it will become automatically unlocked once the player character exits from the Olney Powerworks side of it. Appearances Olney Powerworks appears only in the Fallout 3 add-on Broken Steel. Bugs Any sentry bots that are destroyed before shutting them down with the terminals, then using the terminal to shut them down will have the "Talk" option instead of the "Search" option. Shooting them once or striking them with any weapon will give additional XP as if they had been killed again. Gallery TicketTower.jpg|Ticket tower Chess.jpg|Chess game Alien_Power_Cell_Location.jpg|Tiny spaceship; arrow pointing to alien power cells in ammoboxes Category:Old Olney buildings Category:Poseidon Energy locations ru:«Силовые установки» Олни de:Olney-Kraftwerk uk:«Силові установки» Олні